


The Mixer of Mixes

by theloveofGreed



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hannibal (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Character Death, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masochism, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Out of Body Experiences, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Suicidal Thoughts, Ten Songs Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloveofGreed/pseuds/theloveofGreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yea another ten song drabble meme again. This time a mash up of pairings. Enjoy more filler!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mixer of Mixes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Change My Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/96008) by [unsettled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled). 



> For this meme:  
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or whatever you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!  
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them.

Behind Blue Eyes- Limp Bizkit

“ All I wanted to do was rule that realm. Is that too much to ask?!” Loki growled at Thor. He had enough of being pushed around and questioned. “ You have Asgard! What do I have?”

“ Loki, don't.” Thor sighed and warned. He was having his patience tested with being his brother's warden. “ You know there is more to ruling a realm other than enslaving the people to your will.”

“ What would you know of ruling?! I was king! Even if it was by a desperate default. I have more experience than you, Odinson.” Loki snapped at him then smirked at the little stab seeing the older God flinch.

Thor shook his head then kept his back to the glass wall of the Trickster's cell. “ Was.” He refused to look over his shoulder at his brother. He didn't want the other to see the desperation in his eyes to have his baby brother back. How every lie Loki has told him and every prank he's pulled had hurt him in some form. 

“ Brother.... please..” Loki's tone dropped to a beg as he rested his forehead against the dense glass. 

Thor pushed off the glass and walked away leaving his younger brother behind in his prison.

 

Living La Vida loca – Ricky Martin 

Steve held his head still feeling a bit lightheaded which he hadn't felt in a good while. His world was still spinning as he leaned against the nearest thing that held still. That 'thing' happened to be Tony Stark. 

“ Wha...?” The captain was hardly able to talk let alone make a proper sentence.

“ What happened?” Tony looked down at the man hanging off his shoulder as he tried to walk him to the Tower. “ Apparently either someone has developed something potent enough to knock you on your ass or you actually can get drunk... eventually. The question is, are you alright there?”

Steve stared at Tony's lips trying to make out his words then furrowed his brows in confusion. “ Tony...” He moved up pressing his lips to Tony's with a faint blush which resulted in a sudden meeting with the pavement. “ Ow.. ass.”

“ If you can kiss, you can walk.” Tony smirked at him then leaned against the wall waiting up for him. “ Best get a move on too. I think I felt a sprinkle.”

 

Haunted - Evanescence

Will closed his eyes as his mind rewound the crime scene. Blood retracted back into the victim's body, pieces of flesh reattached, everything was in it's proper place again. He backed out of the house and down the few small steps before taking a deep breath and walked up the steps again in his mind.

“ Victim was unaware of the murderer. Murderer was someone he trusted, revered, and respected.” Will felt a tug at himself but ignored it as he did his job. Jack promised him this was his last case before he would be retired to just teaching. “ Murderer and victim shared a glass of wine over a late dinner before victim became aware his wine was drugged. Murderer stripped and washed victim before trying to engage in sexual activities. Victim started coming around and fought back.” Will took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “ Murderer lost control and started biting the victim, sometimes ingesting the flesh, thus lack of evidence of missing pieces to the number of holes left behind. The murderer regained himself and in a last attempt to show his compassion, snapped his victims neck to spare him the suffering.” 

Will was now knelt beside the body as it was turned over to reveal it was himself. He stood up quickly then looked around noticing no one even noticed him moving around. He felt the tug again then closed his eyes as the bright light washed over him. 

 

My Own Prison- Creed

Loki sat in his small prison in the heart of Asgard with his eyes closed. His crimes plagued his thoughts wondering if this was to be his ultimate punishment, to wither away like the delicate and rare flower he was. How long has it been since anyone came to check on him? Surely months if not a year had passed. Thor use to visit him daily along with Frigga. Their visits became less and less until one month they stopped. There was nothing around, nothing changed in the bright area, the air was to clean, perhaps filtered. Time had no place here neither did he but unlike Time, he did exist. 

There was nothing but brightness and the sound of him. He yelled for help but his calls fell to the void around him. He screamed his desperation hoping just someone would hear him but no one did. He curled up on the stark white cold floor and cried. This was too much for him. He knew Odin was cruel but this? Isolation? What did he hope he would achieve with this torture? His suicide? No. He couldn't. He couldn't leave Thor like that again. He was stronger than that and he would pass this test even if he was locked in his own hell of a prison for centuries just for the hope of seeing the honey blond God once again. Hopefully see his warm welcoming smile once more. 

 

Getting Away With Murder – Papa Roach

“ Please!” Holmes choked out a sob of desperation as he strained against the German handcuffs that were securely hung above his head. “ You've had your fun, Blackwood.”

“ Have I?” The taller man turned his back to him and nodded over his shoulder to one of the bruisers flanking Holmes. “ I don't think you grasp the reality of your situation, Holmes. Let this serve as a lesson.” 

Holmes was about to say something but it dissolved into a pained scream as he was punched harder than normal on the right side of his ribs causing the cracked ribs to finally break. He slumped against the chains panting hoarsely as he tried not to move as much knowing one wrong move and he could puncture a lung.

“ I don't think you are in any condition to give me demands, Holmes.” Blackwood turned back around walking up to him then cupped his cheek with his gloved hand then forced him to look up at him. “ Remember, you sought me out and begged for this. You need this to exist, the punishment you can not stop. It takes the edge off, doesn't it?” He moved his hand from his cheek to his throat then smirked licking his lips slightly. “ What would the whole of London think if they could see you now? How stained those delicate looking hands really are. Are you sure you are no better than me?” He felt the detective swallow hard under his hand then squeezed harder to cut off the air flow. He leaned forward to whisper into his ear. “ What would that unfaithful dog of yours, Watson, think if he could see what your true nature?”

 

Sex and Candy – Marcy Playground

Will stood in the small waiting area of Dr. Lector's office waiting patiently as he could till he was done with his last patient knowing the wait wouldn't merit him sitting just yet. Soon enough the door opened to a large, overly annoying man walking out trying to talk the good doctor into going to some charity function with him. There was a carefully masked exhausted look on Lector's face as he patted the man on the shoulder and politely refused once again. The man took a while saying his thank you's and good bye's before finally leaving. Will didn't have to be asked as he followed Hannibal into the large room.

“ How are you today, Will? Have you thought about what we discussed ?” He wanted to ask many things but knew to limit them to just the most important first then the basics. He went over to one of the many chairs and sat watching the other before looking through a file.

“ I.. I don't know. I haven't been able to sleep.” Will started as he paced some then sat across from him looking at a spot on his left shoulder. 

“ Sometimes people find it comforting to have another in bed with them. I am not suggesting I lay with you , but perhaps we share the same room?” Hannibal suggested. Of course he wanted to share the same bed with Will. He wanted him under him, screaming and thrashing, begging for more. Drugged or not, he wanted that. He wanted everything that was the other including that sinfully delicious body on his dinner table. He reserved the perfect recipes for him. 

Will looked away then pushed his glasses back up nervously. “ I don't know.”

“ I could observe you as you sleep, nothing more.” Hannibal assured him then gave a small smile as he nodded. “ Perfect. I'll set up my guest room for tomorrow.”

 

Echo- Jason Walker

Steve jerked in his sleep with a whimper as he held tight to his pillow wrapped up in another nightmare of being in a cold dark void. He jerked as he was screaming out in his dream for anyone. He didn't know where he was or where the world was. All he knew was something was holding him tight, crushing the air out of him as he screamed. 

“ Steve...?” Tony woke up groggily then sat up to turn on a lamp. He panicked seeing the state his lover was in then carefully rested a hand on his back. “ Baby.. it's ok. I'm right here. Shhh it's gonna be alright. Just come back to me. You can swim.” Tony knew how to get him through nights like this. It broke his heart to see Steve like this. “ Just follow my voice, call out for me and I'll find you. I'll always find you.” 

“ T... Tony!” Steve jerked in his sleep then woke in a cold sweat then quickly sat up hugging Tony tightly as he trembled.

“ There, there. You're safe, babe. I've got ya. It's ok, love.” Tony ran his fingers through the other's honey wheat hair. “ I'll never let you sink.”

 

Fall to Pieces – Velvet Revolver 

Tony groaned as his world instantly became brightened against his will causing him to grunt and shield his eyes. “ JARVIS, blinds closed.”

“ Your computerized butler thing isn't here, Tony.” Steve sighed at the man he had a painfully embarrassing man-crush on sprawled out on his small bed. “ You owe me a new mattress.” 

Tony lifted his head up slightly then grunted “ Steve? Wha...? Urk!” He quickly moved over to the edge of the bed then retched. He coughed then noticed the plastic waist basket conveniently placed where he would throw up in it.

“ When you're done there's a glass of water on the night stand. Mouthwash and a change of closed in the bathroom per usual. Aspirin is in the medicine cabinet, I'll call you a cab.” Steve sighed looking away. He was becoming use to this every time Pepper left. Tony couldn't be left alone, he became a mess like he is now, much like he was. He was rudely woken up at three in the morning to a very loud Tony Stark banging on his door demanding his love then when he let the drunken fool in, he kissed him before passing out. A part of him wondered if the genius even remembered anything from this morning. He was brought back to reality when he noticed Tony looking at him with those sad brown eyes. “ What's that look for?” Steve couldn't help the very faint blush.

“ You're so good to me, Steve. You don't deserve this mess. You need to find a nice woman to kick me out so you can sleep.” Tony started as he got up.

“ I don't want a woman.. I.. I have my heart set on someone already but I'm waiting for them to notice me first.” Steve turned away.

“ I notice you... Captain.”

 

Weight of the World – Saliva

Sweat beaded on his forehead as he worked feverishly on putting all the clues to this mystery together. No matter how many times he tried he still couldn't see the full picture and it frustrated him. He had photos, articles from the papers and notes scattered about him and he still wasn't able to put them all together. Time was not on his side tonight. As stated with the last body, another young woman would die within the hour and there was nothing he could do about it. He just needed more time dammit!

“ Holmes..” Watson worried over the other, knowing full well that this case would cause Holmes to finally crack. He wasn't up to watching the life fade from his eyes again from another drug over dose, he couldn't handle it. He had to watch this brilliant man spiral down that dark unyielding path of self destruction with drugs. “ Holmes! Please.. I brought you a sandwich. Please.. eat it. I promise it is not drugged.”

Sherlock ignored him as he went about mumbling and muttering as papers few around to be put in a certain order then moved again. He picked up a clear bottle and took another shaken drink before putting it back down.

“ For God's sakes Holmes! You are drinking Formaldehyde!” Watson sighed then knew something had to be done. Holmes was killing himself and this time he wouldn't be able to bring him back. “ Holmes... if you promise to stop drinking that I'll give you a .. a fix. How's that sound? Yes?” He relaxed when the other quickly rolled up his sleeve tightening it to make a poor tourniquet. He pulled a small leather case out of his inner breast pocket and pulled out a small prepared syringe of Holmes drug of choice only in a smaller dosage then walked over to him to administer the drug. “ You poor old cock. Look what the world's doing to you.” He sighed. No one saw this side of Holmes. No one could understand why he was so intent on solving murder cases that the Yard couldn't. And for what? A 'London can breath a sigh of relief', a pat on the back maybe? Perhaps a few law pardons even.

Once Holmes was able to clear his mind with the aid of the drug he explained, “ Someone has to save them, Watson. No one else will so I have to. I.. I have to save them, please say you understand!” Holmes seemed like he wasn't moments away from breaking down. He moved a few papers around then looked at a map. “ Of course! It was there all along!” He circled the area then ran out the door leaving his revolver behind. A piece of paper wavered in the wind from under the front door.

Watson followed grabbing his gun then picked up the paper. 

'Come now Holmes. You'll never be the hero that saves the day. That role would suit you ill.' 

 

Photographs – Nickleback

Sherlock sat by the fireplace in his room looking over the pictures and articles of Irene Addler, reminiscing the brief moments they've had together. She was the only woman he felt a connection with, the first woman that showed interest in him, she was even his first kiss. He sighed carefully placing the items in the fire as his sort of funeral for her since he wasn't present for it. He felt he had to do this in order to let go. He took another drink of the brandy trying hard not to take her death on an emotional level but he couldn't help but feel he was responsible for it. He should have protected her more or at least done something differently. He picked up the small framed photograph of her then ran his thumb over the picture's cheek before tossing it into the flames.

“ Goodbye.” His voice cracked as he poured another glass of brandy for himself.


End file.
